Hell No
by shadowdagger31
Summary: [YxS]One shot Yzak’s sick and Shiho's left to take care of him. What’ll happen? Clue: One of the things she learned was when talking to Yzak is he always gives the exact opposite unless he’s yelling or disoriented. pls r


**Hell No**

Yzak's sick and Dearka left Shiho to take care of him. What'll happen? Clue: One of the things she learned was when talking to Yzak is he always gives the exact opposite unless he's yelling or disoriented.

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed/ Destiny

-----

'_Damn, I feel light headed.' _ Yzak Jule, the all mighty Commander of the Voltaire, cursed as he massaged his throbbing temple. He put on a frown to signal the people not to mess with him, let alone talk to him 'coz he is not in the mood to. If the crew were wise they wouldn't cross his path. But…

"Yzak!" a yell made his head pound more. His best friend, Dearka Elsman, exempted himself from his rules. If he says no, he does it, If he says yes, he lies on his lazy ass. He does the complete opposite of what he says. Some best friend…

"What!" he snapped back

"Coot it, I have some good news." He grinned at him

"Yippee, joy. For you or for me?" he asked uninterested

"Both, chill it, will you? I met one of the new…uhmm…what do you call them?...let's go with babe…anyway, I decided to ask her out. What do you think? And the good news for you is Shiho's back." Shiho Hahnenfuss is their girl best friend. She was one of the guys. They could carry a conversation without girly stuff, that's what made her close to them.

"I feel hot all over" he muttered, his head spinning not paying attention to a word he said.

"Dude, that sounds wrong, I am your best friend and I'll pretend you just didn't say that. Speaking of the devil, it's Shiho, pull yourself together, man" he waved at Shiho as he continued his ranting, ignoring the flushed Yzak beside him.

"Hey!" Shiho greeted, "Dearka, one of your girlfriends are asking if you're free this Saturday." Then she turned to Yzak, "Hey, about the—are you okay? You look flushed to me."

"I'm fine" he snapped as his breathing became labored

"Whatever you say. So about the paper work, I mean it's just too much I was just gone a week." She complained but she watched him at the corner of her eye. One of the things she learned was when talking to Yzak is he always gives the exact opposite unless he's yelling or disoriented. Right now, he is disoriented.

"Why were you gone by the way?" Dearka asked

My parents are in town and they wanted me to meet a military dude in their matchmaking list. Lately, they want me to get married already." She rolled her eyes

"Talk about pressure"

"Yeah, anyway…"

All Yzak could hear was a blur. Vague voices were echoing in his head. He shut his eyes trying to get control of his body but he lost it. He leaned against something, at least the something prevented him from falling flat on his face. He felt himself lose consciousness.

'_Shit! Men don't faint…'_

"…whatever crazy idea that they're getting older and need grandkids—Yzak? Yzak? She tried shaking him. "Dearka, help" she called out trying to make Yzak stand upright.

"Yzak? Eh?!" he was leaning on her, his body weight fully on her, she was caught off guard at the sudden weight making her fall on her back.

"Yzak?" she whispered, blushing at their contact. He was lying on top of her, his face beside hers, she could feel his breath on her cheek. "Dearka, help me would you? He's definitely sick."

"Wait a sec" s click could be heard from his phone. "There a picture of you and the fainted Yzak." He lifted Yzak off Shiho, supporting him by the waist and slinging his arms around his shoulder. "Where do we take him?" he asked as he thought of ways of torturing Yzak.

"Infirmary"

"I don't think he wants to be poke and prodded by the nurses, who by the way loves him." He said back

"Well, I do have to pay him back for the paper work but since I'm a VERY good friend…let's take care of him in his office." She was going to help Dearka carry Yzak when she touched his arm, she withdrew immediately as if she's been burned, "he is hot."

"Now what's with you and Yzak and the word hot? You guys make it sound so wrong." He replied

"Yeah, yeah, don't have to be all snippy."

"I'm just wasting time, I have to hurry up if I want to have a collection of fainted Yzak pics, I bet I can sell them."

-----0

"So what are we gonna do?" Shiho asked ads they settled Yzak on the couch.

"I'm gonna get a basin of water and a towel, you…uh…strip him."

"Strip him?! What?!" she asked surprised

"Just remove his coat, he's sweating a lot, anyway I'm sure he has a shirt inside." Dearka grinned at her reaction as he left.

"Oh, right" she sat beside him as she posed to remove his coat. She took a deep breath, her cheeks staining red. Suddenly Dearka poked his head back in, "On the second thought, change his shirt, too, he must be sweaty. He has a shirt in the cabinet. Don't want him to catch a cold, now do we?"

'_I am so dead when he finds out.' _

_-----flashback-----_

_A month ago…_

"_I said I don't like to be touched!" he yelled at the nurses who quickly scrambled out of the room._

"_Commander, I think you better calm down, they were just going to remove your shirt to stitch up your side." Shiho reasoned with him. She was forced to go with him to the hospital after he grazed his side with a bullet during the practice exercise. She wasn't all that comfortable being alone with him, she respects him but sometimes it becomes more than that. She can't control her emotions any longer._

"_I could just lift up the side of the shirt, They're just trying to look for a reason to strip me. One nurse could just stitch me up but a group? Get real. Commander? I thought I gave you permission to call me Yzak, after all we've worked together for 5 years now."_

_She let out a mock sigh, "Yeah, yeah, but I couldn't do it in front of your love-crazed nurses, now could I? You aren't even flattered you have a bunch of fans." She grinned at him_

"_Flattered, my ass. They're an ass. Shiho, you went through the medical training, right? You could stitch me up, here" he lifted the side of his shirt, "It's an order"_

"_It sucks to be me you know that?" she smiled sarcastically at him and he returned the smile in the same manner, "It wont be as good as what the nurses could do though, but you'll live. You better watch yourself when you show people your abs" she gave a whistle as she worked on his side, "They'll rip you apart"_

"_That's why I let you do it, right?" he said softly_

"_huh?" she looked up confused at what he said, then she felt his lips pressed against hers. She could hear the nurses outside whine, but she didn't care. He leaned his forehead against hers and that's that. After that, he never tried a stunt like that again_

_-----end of flashback-----_

Shiho was busy thinking that she didn't notice that Dearka was back. He banged the basin down. Shiho visibly jumped, "What the hell was that for?!"

"Nothing, just wanted to." He grinned idiotically

"Real mature, Dearka." She rolled her eyes as she placed a damp cloth on Yzak's forehead.

"Thinking about Yzak again, huh?" he wiggled his eyebrows in amusement.

"Very funny, how many times do I have to convince you that nothing has happened between us?" she asked exasperated

"All you have to tell me is what happened a month ago to make all nurses cry when you guys were there,"

"Nothing. Happened." She said slowly emphasizing each word.

"Fine, but you do know someday, I'm gonna find out." He said as he headed for the door, "take care of Yzak, I have a blind date." Then he ran out.

"What? Wait!" she ran after Dearka but he's gone. Then her phone had to ring, "Damn. Hello?"

"Hi honey"

"Hi mom, what is it?" she paced around the office.

"What is it? Don't tell me you forgot the date?" her mom replied in a worried voice.

"Oh right. I totally forgot. I have to cancel, I'm taking care of a sick, lame person here…" she glanced at the flushed Yzak on the couch

"Give the phone to Yzak-kun, I'll talk to him, I'm sure he'll understand."

"Uh…I can't…he's sick." She placed a palm on his forehead, at least the fever was going down.

"Sick? You're taking care of Yzak-kun, dear?"

"Yes, mom" she said hesitantly

A squeal could be heard, "Don't worry, I've got a new plan" then she hung up.

'_One of her weird ideas again'_ she sat back down beside Yzak and changed the cloth. She brushed his bangs away. His hair silky as always. It was one of the things she and Dearka picked him about whenever they wanted to prick his temper. His hair as silky as a girls even his face his as pretty as a girls. Her hand rested on his cheek. Suddenly his hand was on top of hers.

"Hey." He managed a weak smile

"Hey you." She smiled back.

"I fainted didn't I?" he asked depressed as he saw Shiho's nod. "Dearka's never gonna let me live it down will he?"

"I don't think so. Besides you think he's gonna pass up the chance to see someone as pretty as you, who claims to be manly, faint? I doubt it. Besides it is a chance for him to make money. I'm sure we'll have a cut." She said in mock sincerity.

He glanced around, "Who changed me?"

The one question she was trying to avoid, "That would be…uh…"

"You." Shiho braced herself for his yelling until he said, "It's fine. At least you guys were in the right mind not to bring me to the infirmary, always thought the nurse had a thing for me. At least you don't or if you do, it's not that awkward and you don't let it affect your work." He smirked at her shock reaction from what he said

"You arrogant son-of-a—" she felt insulted she had the right to be until she was cut off by a pair of lips, his hands circling around her, pulling her down with him.

"And I expect you, too, have a thing for me?" she said against his lips

"Hell no" he answered back.

She stayed in his arms. Even if he is a pretty boy, He was still a man, she felt security being with him. A few minutes later, she stood up, "Well, I can see that you're fine, I'll see you tomorrow." He grasped her wrist as he sat upright, "Stay with me…" He stared at her amethyst eyes as she stared back at his icy blues to look for humor, "…please…"

She sat back down and settled into his arms, "for you to say please, it must be important, huh?" she slapped a wet towel on his forehead as she leaned on his shoulder, "And here I thought you didn't have a thing for me." She grinned.

"Yeah, yeah" he pulled her closer.

-----0

"So you guys stayed together last night." Dearka was questioning them the next day. He was pacing in front of them as the two of them sat on the couch.

"Well, it's not so bad." Shiho defended, as Yzak raised a brow at him.

"Well, to tell you the truth, I was actually the next military dude in your parents list, the date I told you about, guess what she stood me up." He said as he eyed at Shiho. "The weird thing was what made them think I'd be interested in you? They could skip me and jump to Yzak after all you two have a thing for each other right?"

Shiho and Yzak exchanged glances when they said in unison, "Hell no" leaving Dearka confused

-----owari


End file.
